The Descendent of the gods
by Tagicheartbreak
Summary: Saraphina doesn't have the greatest of luck when it comes to being the new girl at new schools. For moving around, Its more of home then the new houses she moves into. As she settles into her new home in Colorado with summer close, her parents decided to go on a unusual trip down the east coast line from Maine to Florida. she is in for a big surprise that will leave her...
1. Prologue

So this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfiction. Cheesy start, but hey the best i can do. I have to say that is story just came to me and like most, maybe, that when it stays it must be worth a story to be told or wrote on here.

So lets get on with it and get the prologue going and if i get a positive reaction i will continue. thumbs up!) i know it is a long prologue, sorry :/)

also if their is mess ups and bad grammar... my bad... just tell me and i will try to go back and change it. :)

**Editors note:** so i decided that this was way to long and i could guess by the looks of things... it was for you too. I went back and shorten it and change bit here and there. Also i must say that I'm going to change chapter 1. I realized that i was happy to be writers block free and uploaded a rough draft of the chapter... my bad. so i'm going back to that and changing it soon.

**Prologue**

**Destiny**

_She runs faster then she had back before and directs her way around the trees as best she could making sure her child is safe as she keeps running. She didn't get far when she got a feeling. She knew what it meant then and even now. She wasn't going to make it far enough and she knew she was going to die there and then. She stops when she spots that she had lead herself to a edge that dropped 50 feet. Her gut started to hurt. She knew even without the gut feeling that she felt the presents of them behind her. _

_She turns around, her mind going a mile a minute. It was either jump and they both died or maybe get the people that was following her to make a deal of letting her child and her live. She knew that wouldn't happen. When she finally gets a full view of the people catching her, she was not expecting what she did. They were not even human. They were in one word ugly. Worst then that. Right down disgusting. One to her right was dragging something thing. The horror hit her gut before she saw what it was. Her husband. The tears fall all over again. The creators smiles. A gross smile to her. _

_Her face cringes in disgust. That only makes the smile wider. It pulls Don forward, who was obviously dead now from what they did. What the creator did next was so horrifying she would have thrown up had she had the chance to bring up her last meal at the hospital that was given to her, but even that thought was nasty to think. The creator picks up the body and rips it open and slips into it. Then as if nothing happen to him. Don's eyes open, but the eyes were not the same. The color maybe, but the look inside them were nothing more then pure evil like the creator. _

_The other creator next to Don was still smiling and she hadn't even notice it had said " I'll be taking your body next." she clutches her baby and steps back with a wide eyed expression. The creator laughs and lungs at her. She dodges and runs. The creator finds it's balance and redirects it to her the other way and grabs her. What she did next she had no idea how she did it, but it made the creator let go. She struggles to get up. She some how finds her way back up and runs away from the creator, but she doesn't see that she was going to another edge till it was almost too late. She stops so abruptly she almost did fall. She turns to face the creator it gives her whiplash. That was just enough that the creator stabs her in the lower part of her stomach and calmly it says " what a shame. That is where the baby is conceived and delivered." it shrugs and turns whatever was in her stomach making loosen her grip on her baby. The creator takes it. She tries to fight and take the baby back, but the creator stops her " oh dear I wouldn't do that. It will make you bleed faster and it wouldn't do much good for you." _

_She looks down without knowing she did to see she had a big gap in her body. There was no way she would survive that. She look back at the creator. The vision was blurry, but she was happy about that. She wouldn't have to see hideous sight. At less it would be half that. She look to her child and the tears flow thicker then they did with her husband. The creator notes her stare and smile in a serener way "don't worry we wont hurt the child. The complete opposite. We will take good care of her. Well," it points to her, it's voice becoming excited."once I take your body. Wouldn't want the child to grow up to ask why I look like I do. Your body will do. But! If you ask nicely I might say no and let you die here and pick a different woman." _

_She shakes her head violently. She didn't in any way to want another woman her age to lose her life because she didn't want a monster to take her body. She was dying anyways. It was inevitable. The creator nods in understanding what she wanted. " since your are still alive it may hurt just a bit, not unless you want to wait till you die for me to continue the process?" She nods again, less stronger. She was losing a lot of blood. With her last few minutes she could only think of one last think she could do. _

_"will you promise me one thing and can I do one thing?" she asked weakly. The creator looked her with a generous look. "so long as it is in my reach?" She nods telling the creator it was sincere. _

_"I want you to give her the best life you can while you will let her live. If you do let her live long enough" The creator looks as if it were considering that idea. " I will do as you say and dear," it looks at her. Her vision was get darker. " what is it you want to do?" of course there was the thing left for her to do before she died. " I want to name the baby" she said, barely a whisper. It looks at her as if she thought she already did, though that must of left it and she just slightly see it nods. "What is the name?"_

_With her last breathe she could mustered she said " her name is..." the name came out a mumble. The creator laughs and the last thing she hears is it say " what a interesting name." she looks at her child to see pure white eyes as everything goes black._


	2. The Move

**So like i said in the prologue, i have rewritten this chapter... i truly thought it needed a rewrite 1) B/c it was a rough draft and 2) i felt that it was good.**

**i hope you like the new rewrite of this.**

* * *

chapter 1

The Move

One phrase. School sucks. Sarah could take the stand for it. Its not like she hated school, she would choose to rather be somewhere else if she could. She never really fitted in, before she could even remember. She could easily blame her hair and eyes, but what good would that do. She could dye the hair. Though as time went by she actually came to like it. So dying it was out and being disliked was placed in. At less she didn't need to stay long. Her and her parents, along with her little brother, would always move. Either to another state or country. Sarah didn't know why and the older she got the more she didn't care.

No friends to say good-bye to. It was, in a way, nice. What she really liked about the move was being able to start a new. Fresh start, new people to hate, and them to hate her. That was her life. It was almost an recording. Move, go to school, and get put down and then it starts over again. This time it was Colorado. A fairly nice place to live. From what her mom told her she would be in a private school. It was a first for Sarah. First time was okay.

They take their last turn into the dirt driveway. The house came into view. It was out of place. Like a new house that would be found in the cookie cutter streets not in the middle of a forest. Sarah looks over to her little brother to see what he thought of the house, but he was playing on his PSP. She sighs and looks to her parents as always, a routine with every move. Mom notices and turn to face her to state the obvious.

"we're here!" she said with a chipper voice. A real annoying voice. Sarah says nothing and gets out. She goes to the back of the car and opens the trunk and gets her suitcase, which had doodles on it and made her way to the house. Behind her she hears her dad call out.

"Catch!" She turns around and hope whatever was coming her way wouldn't hit her and land into her cupped hands. They were keys that landed barely into her hand, almost falling to the ground. She had to play hot potato till she was sure she had them. She looks at her dad. He smiles to see she that caught them. " the house is locked." he walks to the trunk. " thought you might want to not look stupid." he pulls out his suitcase. He turns his head to her giving him her evil stare that could kill if it could. He chuckles and puts his attention to the luggage again.

She turns to the door and finds, what takes forever, the key to the door and opens it. The inside was huge, but no different from the other houses. Always big and over done. How they had the money with their jobs, who knows? She puts the keys down on the table next to the door and looks back up at the staircases. Talk about over done. Two staircases that went from both sides and curved into one at the top which look like there was halls on both sides of the interconnection of the stairs made the house look more like a famous persons house. Sarah looks to her left and sees a few steps down to the over sized living room with a big flat screen TV. One huge sofa that was a cream color and arm chairs, which was a navy blue, on both sides and a table in front of them with what looked like magazines. She rolls her eyes and looks right to another over sized room that was the dinning room. This was going to be a nightmare for her. She moves around the table that was set between the stairs and headed up the right side. The suitcase bumping the steps as she inclined up. She picked the first door to the right off the railing and walks in.

It was a small room which was odd to her, but realizes that this was supposed to be her brothers room. She bits her lower lip, a grin forming. She places her suitcase down. This was now her room. She just hoped Jimmy wouldn't get in trouble though she figured that he would be happy to have her room. She finds the inflatable bed and unwrapped it and attached the black air compressor and turned it on. She goes back to her other bag she had brought with her and headed down the hall to find the bathroom.

It had taken her awhile, but she found it. Small like the room and simple. She opened the bag and started to put her stuff away. Half way through the process Jimmy appears. He was tall as he hovered over her. Even for a fifteen year old he could pull for seventeen. Maybe eighteen. He was muscular, which was why he could look older to her. Spiky camel brown hair that suited him. Grayish- blue eyes that could stop a girls heart. What was even better for him was that he was about 5'11'' already. Any taller and he could be a giant.

" why is your stuff in my room. Sar?" he asked, crossing his arm as he leans into the frame of the door. She bites her lips again. She puts the last thing away and he asks another question. " and why are you putting your stuff in my bathroom?" this made her snap. She turn her full body to look at him and scowls at him. Taking a step closer to him. He stumbles. No sure what to expected.

" if this is your bathroom and that is your bedroom," she points down and in the direction of the room. "then where is your name?" she winks though she didn't need too when mom and dad where nowhere to be seen. He gets the gesture and smile widely. It was goofy smile and a nice simile that would make a girls heart flutter. He bear hugs her.

" Omg thank you." he pulls back, holing her shoulders looking her in the eyes. Her eyes that had caused her so much problems since she was little. " are you serious?" he was trying to make sure she wasn't kidding with him. She had tried to to do this back then too, but didn't succeed that time and he thought she was playing with him. She nods. She pushes his hands off her and turn back to her bag.

She continues to smile showing him she was serious. He hugs her again and runs off. She shakes her head " let's hope this time their okay with it." it had been like this since forever. They would give her the biggest room with the hugest bathroom and even a gaming room attached with it. At first she didn't mind, but Jimmy would come in asking to use the game room. They really do go over board.

Sarah grabs her bag and goes back to her now new small room. The bed was now expansed to its full size. She goes over and turns off the compressor and puts it aside. She decides to let out a little of air and then flops down. The release of air made her sink to be engulfed into the mattress. It was comfortable that she ended up dosing off.


End file.
